


Up the Yin Yang

by Cat_Moon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: After Non-Armageddon, God and Satan need to have a talk





	Up the Yin Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'Rivals Working Together", at [](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**trope_bingo**  
Warnings: Irreverent Biblical content, don't read if that might offend you  
Notes: This story is based solely on the TV series. I've put my own spin on things and haven't read the book. May not be canon compliant.  
Mayhem courtesy of Allstate Insurance.

**UP THE YIN YANG**

It was all over. Which was according to plan, because of course Armageddon wasn't the Ineffable Plan. It gave God and Satan a chance to see how their respective forces would behave. A rehearsal, if you will. Trial run. It had been very enlightening. Some beings performed well, others... had some explaining to do.

That's not what had brought God and Satan to this extraordinary and unprecedented meeting though. No, that honor went to the incomparable Aziraphale and Crowley. There had been a serious breach of protocol, and it was an issue they clearly couldn't leave to their minions.

Satan bellowed in anger. He was still trying to come to terms with the guilt he felt for not being there for his son. He hated being wrong. It made him piqued. Not to mention, his son's defiance damaged his reputation amongst his demons. “They should burn in hell for eternity!”

“I know, I know,” God soothed. “But you have to admit, you brought it upon yourself.”

“They turned my own son against me!” Satan growled.

God smiled. He didn't scare Her, naturally. She was all-knowing. Besides, they'd been through a lot together through the centuries. They were opposite, but bound together. Like the subjects of their meeting. “You weren't there to guide him, were you? Just left that up to others.”

Satan decided the less said about his recent whoops the better, so he brought the subject back to hand. “We could cast the demon and the angel to live on Earth as humans. Fitting punishment for abusing their powers,” Satan told Her.

“No... lets let them be. It should be interesting to see what else they get up to. It was quite clever how they outsmarted both heaven and hell.”

Satan nodded, conceding the point. After all, mischief and disobedience were traits he could appreciate. They really were something special, even if his pride wouldn't let him admit it.

“I think we agree, those dear boys should be left alone.”

“When did I agree to that?” Satan demanded to know.

“Not yet, but you will. Think about it. Those two are wonderful together. And pure love is Godly, it's never wrong.”

“How is that something I'm going to agree to?”

“And angels and demons cavorting together also fulfills _your_ side of things. It's iniquitous. Not to mention totally inappropriate and against the rules. Almost... wicked.”

“Hmm... yes, it is, isn't it.” Those two were also good at throwing a spanner into the works. Even Mayhem, one of Satan's favorite minions, couldn't cock things up that bad, and he did it on purpose. They were naturals. Left to their own devices, they might inadvertently end up furthering Satan's own agenda.

“You know as well as I do, dark and light are the natural and supernatural order of things. Good and bad. Yin and Yang. There must be both. Aziraphale and Crowley together embody all of existence.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Satan grumbled. He'd always hated having to agree with God. That's how he'd ended up ruling Hell, after all. It irked him to have to give in so easily, but there truly wasn't an argument against the truth She presented. “We may end up regretting this,” he warned. “But then, I'm a gambling man.”

“So, we have a deal?” God asked. “We leave the angel and the demon to their relationship?”

After a long pause, Satan sighed. The things he did for Her. “Deal.”

They shared an incorporeal handshake as Satan gave his curse, and God Her blessing.

And so it was, that the adventures of Aziraphale and Crowley, angel and demon, continued for eternity.

**The end**

9/17/19


End file.
